La tempête
by Lukastellane
Summary: Il y avait le vent qui déchirait les voiles, les vagues qui engloutissaient tout, les remous qui tentaient de l'attirer vers les profondeurs et elle qui se tenait au milieu de tout cela. Seule. Pourquoi ? À vous de voir... One shot HG/GW


La tempête (OS)

.

.

Une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans était debout dans un bureau. La pièce était petite et une fenêtre unique l'éclairait. Un homme habillé tout de noir se tenait en face d'elle. Il ne lui parlait pas encore, comme s'il cherchait les mots pouvant exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle, attendait en jouant nerveusement avec un mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se demanda distraitement si elle pourrait sortir sans sa veste ce soir. Peut-être faisait-il assez doux pour le permettre ? Enfin l'homme pris la parole. Il dit seulement trois mot. Trois petit mots qui eurent pourtant un effet dévastateur.

« Hermione est morte. »

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il avait proféré une ineptie aberrante puis l'information sembla atteindre son cerveau et Ginny eu l'air de se déconnecter du monde réel. Son regard se fit vague et ses iris se voilèrent, comme deux soleils peuvent se cacher derrière des lambeaux de brume. Elle regardait droit devant elle mais ne voyait rien ni personne.

« Hermione est morte. »

La phrase tournait dans sa tête, ne voulant pas en sortir, alors qu'elle y était si facilement entrée. Immobile et droite sur ses deux pieds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque allant un peu plus vite qu'habituellement, les yeux fixant le mur du fond sans le voir, Ginny attendait. Car oui, il y avait forcément une suite à cette phrase ! Quelqu'un arriverait pour lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais goût. Ou alors elle allait se réveiller dans son lit et se traiterait d'idiote de s'être laissée piéger par un stupide cauchemar. Oui, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Hermione est morte. »

Non, ce n'était pas la réalité, Hermione ne pouvait pas être morte. Son Hermione, si forte, si courageuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être laissée tuer, elle était bien trop intelligente et rusée pour ça ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de la laisser seule, pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Jamais ! Elle avait promis. Elles s'étaient promises toutes les deux de partir en même temps, pour ne pas laisser l'autre seule. Et elle était partie, malgré sa promesse.

« Hermione est morte. »

Son corps se mit petit à petit à trembler, voulant évacuer toutes les émotions qui la torturaient. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce que cette voix lui disait, sinon elle allait devenir folle. Folle ! Non ! Elle devait tenir. Pour Hermione... Même si elle n'était plus là. Et puis de toute façon, c'était faux, elle n'était pas morte ! Pas elle ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle tout cela si c'était faux ?

« Hermione est morte. »

Impossible. Ce soir, elle la retrouverait dans de Parc près du lac et elles se tiendraient par la main en discutant comme tous les soirs. Mais c'était fini. Fini ? Oui, car elle est morte. C'est lui, l'homme en noir, qui lui a dit. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Si elle ne le voyait pas, il ne pourrait pas lui dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve alors ! Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Tout était en train de danser une valse endiablée : les chaises avec le bureau, l'armoire avec les murs, le haut avec le bas...

« Hermione est morte. »

La phrase revint, plus vive que jamais. Plus douloureuse. Plus violente aussi. Tel un tsunami, elle balaya tous les remparts que Ginny avait essayé de construire en vain. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni un cauchemar. Ni une blague. C'était vrai. Tout simplement vrai. Terriblement vrai.

« Hermione est morte. »

Ginny s'effondra au sol, vaincue par le tournis et les trop fortes émotions. Les tremblements qui l'agitaient se firent plus violents, secouant son corps par intermittence. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus mais elle n'en accordait aucune importance. Peu importe si elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras car Hermione n'était plus là pour qu'elle l'enlace. Peu importe si elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes car Hermione n'était plus là pour marcher avec elle. Plus rien n'importait si Hermione n'était plus là. Absolument rien.

« Hermione est morte. »

Enfin elle cria. Ou plutôt hurla. Jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Ses cordes vocales tremblaient de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de douleur. Quand elle ne pu plus crier, que sa voix cessa de fonctionner, les larmes virent à ses yeux et commencèrent à dévaler la courbe de ses joues pour finalement se perdre dans son cou. Elle ne parvint pas à les arrêter mais elle n'avait même plus la force d'essayer. Tout était trop fort, trop violent, trop vrai. Trop douloureux. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer d'une façon correcte et ce ne fut que quand ses larmes se tarirent que sa respiration pu commencer à doucement se calmer. La tempête était passée, les flots déchaînés s'étaient apaisés, le vent avait cessé de souffler à en déchirer les voiles et le capitaine reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son navire. Et là, dans le calme du bureau, recroquevillée sur le plancher humide d'eau salée, les yeux rouges et gonflés par tant de larmes, Ginny s'endormit laissant derrière elle un monde cruel et sans pitié qui lui avait arraché la personne la plus chère à son cœur : Hermione.

.

.

Review ?


End file.
